Harry Kabuto Potter
by Chooch77
Summary: Harry looks for something to help him in the tournament and inadvertently gains Kabuto's memories and abilities


**A/N: Yo! This is the first chapter of Youko Taichou's Harry "Kabuto" Potter challenge.**

**I am not sure that many of you have misunderstood the reason that I am writing these challenge fics. The main reason that I am writing them is as a prompt to convince other people to take my challenges. I do not consider myself good enough to take some of them, plus, I want to see what other people can do with the challenges. I may, however, continue after the first chapter depending on the reaction of the people and my ability to write that fic.**

**As you can probably tell, I have gained more experience at writing and am becoming better with each chapter that I write. Before, it was a challenge for me to write 2000 word chapters, but now, I am writing them with relative ease in about the same amount of time that I would have done a 1000 word chapter. Thank you for your continued support of me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. If I did, Harry would be a lot more powerful and Naruto wouldn't be such a wimp in their respective series.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry was majorly upset. His friends had thought that he had put his name into the goblet and weren't going to give him any help in the tournament. To make matters worse, a select few in the entire school thought that he didn't put his name in the goblet and no one was willing to help him in the tournament.

Harry had decided that instead of just losing the tournament and risk dying, that he would give it his all and fight through this. To him, it didn't matter if he did or didn't put his name in or even win; he wanted to survive and try his best in the tournament.

To everyone else, however, they thought that he put his name in and that this was undeniable proof to that statement. This just made Harry's situation worse as he kept getting kicked out of the library by Madame Pence after he started yelling at another student that he didn't put his name in.

That was why Harry was here that day. He was in front of the entrance to the chamber of secrets that he had gotten into second year. That year, he had found out that he could speak Parseltongue and everyone considered it a curse.

However, now it seemed to be a gift as he was able to go down into the chamber and find out how Riddle ended up getting powerful after he went down there. If Harry's hunch was correct, there should be something down there that would help him in the tournament.

Harry slid down the slide like he did in second year and found a small side passage that he had missed in the heat of the moment in his 2nd year when Ron and him went after Ginny to save her from the heir of Slytherin.

Harry went through and found out that he was able to open it without the Parseltongue and found that it lead to the main chamber where the basilisk still laid dead.

Harry briefly wondered how much that snake could be worth to the ministry or goblins before pushing those thoughts out of his mind and reminding himself that he was looking for something more important.

Harry trudged through the chamber that the basilisk came out of and searched through each and every door that he could find. He came to a standstill at the end of the hall before he noticed that there was a grate at the bottom, not large enough that the basilisk could have gotten through.

Harry jumped down the grate and searched around there for a light before finally remembering that he was a wizard.

Harry caused his wand to glow and slowly searched around to see what there was.

Harry only saw a narrow pathway and he followed it to see what he could find. To his shock and awe, he found a massive library with thousands of books in it, many of them untouched. He got out of his stupor a few minutes later and whooped in joy that he had found what he had been looking for.

Briefly glancing at the book covers and noting that many of the books were in Parseltongue, Harry continued searching through for anything that could help him. He finally found it in the form of a book that was on a large pedestal.

The book was titled the Life of Kabuto. Harry briefly wondered who Kabuto was before he picked up the book and started reading.

Harry was shocked when the book started pulling him in. He tried to get out of it but the pull of the book was too strong for him.

A few minutes later, Harry came back out of the book, but with a different look in his eyes.

Before, Harry had a strong sense of bravery and courage and that showed in his eyes. But, now, all his eyes showed was a cold glint with slitted pupils and a small bit of the same sense of bravery from before.

Harry 'Kabuto' Potter had been born in that moment. Someone with all of the memory's and skills at the time of Kabuto's death, only with the ability to speak to snakes and create his own summoning contract for them, something not even Orochimaru was able to do, as well as the ability to cast spells and access to two of the oldest libraries in the world that both contained very strong spells.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days, some people began to notice that Harry had begun to vanish after all of his classes were done. Many people just wrote that off, but a few people took a greater notice of it and began trying to track him; specifically, two snakes and Hufflepuffs.

Daphne Greengrass had been sorted into Slytherin her first year and was called the ice queen of Slytherin. Many people didn't take notice of her past her coldness and beauty, but, if they did, they would notice that she was every bit the Slytherin that Salazar was in his time. She had manipulated tons of guys to get what she wanted, but she could never get Harry. He was an enigma not even she, who was an expert at reading people, could figure out, and that drew her in. She loved having someone that could constantly surprise her and that had a sense of mystery about him.

Tracy Davis was also sorted into Slytherin, and, despite her outgoing personality, she was every bit the cunning snake that her friend was. They had constantly pranked the school and blamed Fred and George, the two known pranksters. The two snakes were the best of friends and never went anywhere without the other. That was why Daphne had pointed out Harry to her.

Susan and Hannah were curious for other reasons. Susan wanted to figure out what Harry was doing because of Hannah.

Hannah had made a mistake in second year that she was trying to rectify this year. She had blamed Harry for the attacks instead of thanking him for saving Justin in second year, and she wouldn't blame him for something that he didn't do this year. For that reason, she was trying to find him in order to help him win the tournament and apologize for what she had done before.

The four girls had found out about each other and teamed up to figure out what was going on.

The group had finally figured out where Harry was going. The chamber of secrets…

**See the confrontation next chapter!**


End file.
